Cooler Than Me
by RikusChika778
Summary: Amu is a new nith grader at Seiyo high school academy and is already causing trouble where she goes. And to makes matters worse her encounter with the 'Prince' of the school gains attention. Amuto/ barley Tadamu, Kukai/Yaya, Naji/Rima and some more!
1. Public Enemy 1

Cooler than me

Disclaimer: that's a good one, I don't own a single thing except this computer!

* * *

"Amu, you ready for high school!" A girl with orange brownish hair asked in the student parking lot. To be quite honest I wasn't too thrilled. I had jut transferred to a new school over in Japan called Seiyo High School, it was the top school known with high expectations. They had intelligent kids from all over the world came here, but not all of them were the best everyone had a class. Cool kids were at the top as the notorious and party type while the other class's you didn't want to be caught in.

"A little excited I guess. What about you Yaya?" I turned to look at her friend who was chewing on a tootsie roll. _Why am I not surprised. _I thought.

"I'm happy to be going to high school! We'll get to meet some really cute boys, Amu maybe even date some seniors or juniors." Yaya bounced happily alongside me with Pepe mimicking her. She was getting cocky about the boys part. "Having all AP classes for ninth grade must suck."

"Why are you talking? You have them too." I pointed out. She could be a dunce when it came to remembering things, but that was my Yaya.

"Hey!" Yaya folded her arms with a pouting face. A boy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and glasses on running towards them. He shoved right past them to only trip in the process and landed on his face. "Are you okay?" Yaya asked helping the boy up.

"I guess." The boy shook his head and patted off his clothes. "My name is Kairi Sanjo. Thank you for helping me." Kairi bowed and by the look of it Yaya was totally flattered while I on the other hand was sitting there. I really was just sitting there staring off. Yaya caught my gaze and followed it to a group of teenagers hanging near three cars I guess that were theirs.

"Amu, you spot someone over there you know or did you already call dibs?" Why is it that whatever I'm looking at Yaya also has to peek in to see?

"No!" I said. But the look on her face was telling me she didn't believe it so I changed the subject. "So Kairi, are you new here?"

"Why yes. I just moved here with my sister, I'm a rising tenth grader." _Well that's a shocker_. I thought to myself. "By the looks of it, you two must be apart of the ninth grade class, am I right." Kairi was looking at me now. _Why ask me? Ask the one who's happy to be at this hellish place!_ As if noticing I didn't want to answer he turned to look at Yaya.

"Yup, we have all AP classes!" Yaya answered taking a jolly rancher sucker out. Watermelon.

"How much candy are you carrying, Yaya?" I asked as she pulled another out of her big brown purse and handed a blueberry to Kairi and for me a cherry. _She knew me so well. _"Did you buy the whole bag from Wal-Mart.?" Yaya gave me innocent looking eyes and I could already tell she did. "Just don't get caught or I hope you're ready to share with the class."

Yaya put a grip on her purse and spun around looking for anyone who might want her sweets. "Uh-uh, they better go get their own. It cost two dollars for two bags, and I refuse to share with them." Yaya pouted as we walked inside the building into the beautifully clean halls of Seiyo high school. "Its… it's… its beautiful." She said.

Kairi was the only one still stuck on the lollipop situation. "So wait. Why did you give us one?"

"Consider this my friendship for the whole school year. By tomorrow these are all my sweets." She pointed at Kairi tapping the tip of his glasses. "Like a symbol for us to stick together and not get caught up in drama and all that dilly dally crap. Like _guys_, catfights, getting suspended, statuses, and all that other stuff that I don't remember." Yaya said tapping her chin. She had gotten it from a book she read over the summer. Why she was reciting it, I'm not sure.

"Anyways…" I interrupted trying to keep all the other students from looking at us as Yaya kept saying quotes and all that from the book. I especially didn't want that group from outside that was now sitting in the gym talking once more from spotting us. 'Shouldn't we head up to the entrance so we wouldn't have to worry about getting trampled all over to get to our lockers?" Yaya and Kairi were giving me odd looks before agreeing. By the time we made all the way past the cafeteria the bell rang and Kairi and Yaya looked like they were in a race to see who get into their lockers first.

Yaya's was on the opposite side of my locker and we both ended up with bottom. Don't you just hate that? I was really curious to know who my top was, but I was already packed and ready. Carefully placing my character eggs inside my locker, Ran's egg rolled out of it. I had four character eggs, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, each representing what I wanted to be. They were pains but I liked them, Yaya finally noticed and tried helping me catch her.

I was the only one who kept running after and realized why Yaya stopped. I ran into a person falling back hard on my butt. Rubbing it while I was sitting a hand reached out to me and I looked up to see a handsome boy with a grin on his face. He was really handsome like godly, his hair was dark blue and his eyes were almost the same color, I really hadn't noticed that I was too busy taking in his features he had to basically take both my hands and pick me up off the floor. "Are you okay?" His voice was husky, and beautiful.

"I guess." I tried to hide the blush creeping up on my face.

"Is this yours?" The boy held out Ran's egg case. I had completely forgotten about Ran! Quickly I grabbed it and put her inside my pouch. _Guess Ran going to be roaming around with me, I just pray she doesn't do her normal routine. Hop, Step, Jump! Here we go._

"Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori! What's yours?" _That little brat! She was supposed to be asleep! _The boy was taken aback and everyone was looking at us. _I look like a complete fool already! _

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu, is your head okay?" Ikuto was towering over me like a building. He must be a senior by the look of it. "I bet all the girls are after you!" _Did I just say that?_ I felt like people were sending me these thoughts (mostly girls) of what they wanted to do to a puny freshman like me. Before I even had a chance to make myself look any worse in front of a guy that I already had a crush someone grabbed me and pulled me to the side. We made a turn to the left and into the girl's bathroom where I heard shuffling and everyone went back to what they were doing. Whoever pulled me I owe them my soul. The girl I was looking at was cute she had blonde hair and golden eyes kind of like mine.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I said after Ran's character change whore off.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" The girl asked me. Wow not what I saw coming especially from her. "You allowed a character change in front of the high schools prince himself and now you're going to look like a total idiot walking out there. You're wanted by the freakin fan club!"

"Who are you?" I asked eyeing her with hate building. Who is she to talk to me like that?

"Rima Mashiro."

_Oh great Public Enemy Number 1._

* * *

RikusChika778: I love this show I really wanted to create a fanfic about it. And yes it's based off of Cooler than me by Mike Posner; I like that song a lot.

Yaya: What's gonna happen next.

RikusChika778: I don't know when I update. Review's if someone does.


	2. Prince Save's The Day

RikusChika778: Not what I expected for Rima to do, I felt like I was being controlled.

Rima: By me.

RikusChika778: Is that a joke?

Rima: No. What's a joke is your face. *An audience laughs.*

RikusChika778: Hey, hey, hey that's not funny! Dude back there put a cork in it. Well for once I am glad I am not the Shugo Chara! Creator, otherwise Rima and I would be in a catfight.

Rima: Threat much? *Audience laughs again*

RikusChika778: You know what? *Get's a video tape.* Just for laughing you have to watch Barney. What then suckas!

* * *

_Rima Mashiro._ I kept repeating that name over and over in my head. This girl saved me from embarrassment, but acts like a total bitch and worst of all she was in me and Yaya classes. She was calmly sitting there doing her work while I on the other hand was being paranoid. Not because of Rima, but because of the certain glares coming from the girls and even some boys.

Yaya had passed me a note when I wasn't looking and I could have sworn I was hyperventilating, because my classmate next to me was fanning me. Ikuto Tsuykimno was the "_Prince_" In Seiyo academy! He was a seventeen year old senior with a perfect academic reputation, came from a wealthy family, is model for Tokyo, and an amazing violinist! _How did I get myself into this?_ I groaned in my head. No! I was not about to screw up in my classes over some senior pretty boy, just because some bitches wanna get mad that they can't talk to him. I scrawled ferociously on my paper as the teacher put up notes.

Halfway through class the teacher decided to make me his personal errand runner for the rest of the school year, when he gave me a sheet to take to the attendance office. I wasn't too thrilled about it, but on the plus side I didn't have to go back to class after I did this he told me. As I walked down the corridor, I heard a door close as I went by behind me. Yes I was a nosy person, but I couldn't help but turn around to see the prince himself coming out of the room. He stopped walking when he saw me. His face was completely blank and so was mine. Truth be told I thought we were meant to be. _Now I sound obsessed, don't I? _

"Hinamori-san?" Ikuto was looking directly. I didn't reply, I was stuck scared out of my mind. Well for one his fan club might be hiding and wait for him to leave so they can jump me! And the other is he's too hot! _I'm so paranoid right now…_

"Amu, wasn't it?" Ikuto asked me, I couldn't speak so I just nodded and he continued. "Are you heading to the attendance office?" I nodded once again. "No one's gonna jump you, Amu." He stated when he figured my hesitation.

"I knew that." I covered smoothly. There was no way I would be known as a scared little kid. I've worked too hard to earn my persona in school and home!

"Then why so hesitant?" Ikuto asked with a hint of mockery in his voice. _Great another jackass._ "If your okay with it I can go down there with you, that way no ones will _jump _you." You could hear the tone of mockery he was using on me. He was walking toward me now and I could feel myself starting to cringe. He stopped a few inches away and to what I thought was waiting for me to walk on.

"Not coming?" I asked innocently. Ikuto only stared at me, before a wide grin spread across his face.

"Of course, but I think you should go ahead that way I can get a better view."I quirked my eyebrow at what he said. What was that suppose to mean?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Instead of saying anything, Ikuto pointed at my butt and I instinctively blushed. "You're a pervert!" _Crap! To think I had a crush on him!_

"Relax, I have a girlfriend. Plus I'm not interested in freshmen I don't go that way." Ikuto reassured stopping my blushing. It was kind of a downer to know he had no interest in me and that no one told me about his girlfriend. What was she like? Was she like Rima? "Are you coming or not?" Ikuto asked. He had a lazy grin on his face with mischievous eyes.

"Whatever." I pushed past him. He was nice earlier why the sudden change? Stupid senior! I already can tell the upperclassmen are beyond mean. "I can go by myself." I snatched the paper out of his hand and walked off. I could feel him staring at my retreating figure to the attendance office.

"Your right, you're a big girl." Ikuto murmured to himself before disappearing not even bothering to return to his class. "Guess I'll just skip the rest of the day."

~~~~~Amu after school~~~~~~

"Amu!" I turned around to find Yaya and Kairi running towards me. Both stopped short of me with flushed cheeks. "Where have you been all day? We looked everywhere for you." Yaya said trying to catch her breath.

"I decided to ditch after Mrs. Erin's let me take the attendance office." It was true too. I roamed up and down the hallway occasionally passing by a spot I would see Ikuto on before that and he wouldn't be there when I came back around. I swear he's like Houdini. "You ready?" I asked Yaya. We walked together to school and back since we were six years old. She nodded and Kairi's ride made it. We told him bye and he was gone.

"Well today was pretty funny." Yaya chimed reminding me about earlier this morning.

"Don't joke, Yaya." I told her in a serious tone. The girl only laughed knowing my real personality and stopped when she ran into someone. "Yaya are you okay?" Someone beat me to it, by holding their hand out and he pulled her up.

"I'm so sorry." Yaya complained looking like she would cry. _Big baby…_ "It's fine." The voice was deep and Yaya and I looked at the helper. He had brown hair and emerald looking eyes. He was cute and Yaya was giving it away. He had the other hand occupied with holding another girls'. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. She was gorgeous and that much was obvious, but what was up with the sour face?

"Watch where you're going, freshmen!" The girl spat at Yaya. Yaya was never good at standing up for herself, the day she would gain guts would be the day I slept with two people in the year. _Yeah, like that would ever a happen. _

"Utau, don't start Ikuto doesn't have time to come help you." The boy told Utau. The girl huffed and looked away towards the student parking lot. "I'm Kukai Souma, team captain of Seiyo's soccer team." The boy introduced himself and flashed a smile at Yaya. What did that girl have to do with Ikuto? She noticed my smile and instantly got mad.

"Do you have a staring problem?"

"No, do you have an anger management problem? I don't even know you and I can tell you're a little bitch already; don't talk to my friend like you're above her!" The crowd in the parking lot stopped and watched the fight ensuing not even bothering to pay attention to the black Ferrari coming up. Utau looked like she would kill me.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I am Utau Ts-!" A car honked and the Ferrari stopped where we were and the windows rolled down. I saw Ikuto lean over the passenger's seat giving Utau a deadly look. Utau stopped and felt Kukai's hand tighten on hers. "This isn't over." She hissed before getting into the backseat with Kukai in the front.

The car drove off and we were there with everyone staring at us. I was pissed now, whatever she meant by that and whatever her relationship to Ikuto was, it could be a bad mix. I snapped on whoever was watching us. "What! You've never seen a regular fight? It happens on a daily basis!"

That girl on got lucky that I wasn't the type to hit. I owed Ikuto that much or I could have been looking at suspension on my first day!

_Prince Save's The Day_

* * *

RikusChika778: Alright if anyone's confused raise your hand. *The cast raise their hands* Not you fools! The audience.

Rima: Nobody cares figure it out on your own.

RikusChika778: I'm bout tired of you. Anyway I decide Utau will stick with her original last name and not her stage name until she performs. Also if you dint know she and Kukai date… for awhile, and I'm not telling you who Ikuto's girlfriend is until the next chapter.

Rima: Reviews!

RikusChika778: I wasn't finished.

Rima: Reviews!

RikusChika778: Shut up!

Cast: Reviews!

RikusChika778: I quit!

Cast: Aw… Bye!


	3. The Threat

The Threat

RikusChik778: Chapter 3 you guys aren't you exited? In the last chapter we all know Amu told off Utau, and I got a good positive feedback about that. Thank you my last reviewers and first!

Rima: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Why was it so difficult being an average high schooler besides the fact I own four crazy 'guardian' characters and I have a serious multi personality disorder? Either way, my high school is freakin crazy! There were Drama bitches (Not queens for sure), Crazy ass nerds (Trust me there smart, but their insane!), Jocks who don't have the balls to even step on a dandelion (I witnessed it), and a prince that is too hot to even look at (He's like a freakin ray of light that won't get out of your eyes!). Everything was so frustrating.

Two days after the crowd witnessed Utau's fall, I received random phone calls and threat cards in my locker. I wasn't the only one though. It turns out Yaya had been receiving them also, saying all kinds of horrid things that even I was horrified by. And yet today I have to go back to this insane school I attended.

Today could have been the worst of my first three days in Seiyo High. Yaya and I were quietly walking down the street as senior and junior cars sped by yelling "Fresh Meat!" and when it finally got old as a yellow mustang went by I yelled at the pair of guys and girls piled in it.

"You can kiss my ass, dickheads!" I heard a gasp come from Yaya as the car came to a stop in the _middle_ of the road to let out their anger issues. A brunette stepped out of the car as her bangs fell across her face when she tried to fix her skirt. She was tanned and just as beautiful as Utau (figures) except her eyes were gray. "Excuse me?" She had a girly, innocent voice that had to be covering her real attitude.

I stuttered as two bulky football players stepped out and much to my horror, Utau. "Y-you h-heard me!" I stomped my foot trying to make my sentence come off hard, instead it sounded like a punch in the face.

"No I didn't." The girl was towering over me with her stiletto boots. "Freshmen do not talk back to seniors, especially ones with deformed hair and a best friend who's obsessed with candy like a baby." Her voice was still the same, but why wasn't so mean coming from _her _and not Utau? The girl smirked in triumph and Utau stepped in.

"Just so you know this is Ikuto's girlfriend, Akane Heights, the pop diva of fashion." Akane's smirk grew wider as she saw how dissatisfied I was with hearing that. Pop diva my ass! If anything of her title it's Pop Diva of slut dressed, head chopper, pompous ass! "Which means my brother is taken!" She spat out, particularly at me.

"And Kukai is hers." Akane pointed at Utau and both girls sent a glare at Yaya. I sent one right back not giving a damn if I saw Ikuto's car pulling up. The windows rolled down and he looked pissed at all of us. When at least one of us tried to explain, he didn't want to hear and immediately directed us to the school.

~~~~~~Gym class/ISS~~~~~~~

Oh the irony of being stuck with my least favorite people! One, they put dead cockroaches in Yaya and I's locker, two they put itching powder in our gym shorts, three they blamed us by saying we did it to the other girls! Believe it or not, I'm stuck in ISS waiting for my mother to be called. Yaya was busy sketching a picture of a ballerina. I on the other hand was coming up with a plan to scheme with Ran, Miki, Dia, and Su's help. Trust me it's worth screaming for. As I was sitting there writing ideas down, Ikuto and Kukai came in with papers and stopped at my desk.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked. My head snapped up and turned to look at him. His eyes showed curiosity as to what on earth I had been drawing. Okay, my drawing sucked. Bad… "Why are you in here?" He sat down in the seat next to me taking my paper away and examining. "Then again…your horrible drawing could've been accused." I quickly snatched the paper away and Yaya came up next to my desk. She tried to keep from looking at Kukai, but she responds when you call her name.

"Hey, Yaya." Kukai, said giving her the thumbs up and flashing a smile. Yaya smiled in return, but put her hands on her cheeks to hide the blushes. "Hi Kukai-sama."

"What do you want, _prince_?" I bit out. Okay maybe it wasn't fair that I was taking my jealousy out on the guy I actually had a crush on. "Don't tell me you wanna blow another horn at me."

"It was either that or hit you with my car and since I don't do that, car honking sounded better." Ikuto looked around and noticed Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Pepe floating around. "Guardian characters."

Yaya and I looked at each other confused that Ikuto knew about that. "What do you know about guardian characters?" Yaya asked pointing at them.

"Ikuto and I have one, there not here right now, but their names are Daichi and Yoru." Kukai explained what theirs did and we explained what are did, of course the five miniature brats were enjoying being talked about by us. Yaya started to talk a little more back to Kukai and her shyness was almost completely gone, I on the other hand had no problem talking to Ikuto, it was just the fact that he had a girlfriend.

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to Akane like that. She's not exactly mean." Ikuto tried to defend her, but the bitch already earned a title in my book, _the thing_. That's right, if anyone ever watched Fantastic Four, that's what I think about her. "Amu, just try and stay away from me."

"What afraid you're going to get yelled at by her?"

"I can handle Akane. Question is can you handle what will come after you if you try and pull anything on me?" His tone was serious and I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. As if sensing my quietness, Ikuto offered me something, "If it makes you feel any safer from Akane, Kukai and I can take you home today, after all were all stuck in here until the bell rings?" He said. Yaya was up for it, and it took me awhile to finally answer.

"Sure."

"What about Kairi?" Yaya asked, remembering are good friend who stuck by us. Well stuck by Yaya, but you get the point! I shrugged my shoulder and told her he might have to walk home by himself today. "Aw, poor Kairi."

"Sorry, I only drive three boys, Kukai, myself and another who I won't tell you about until you meet him." Ikuto said apologizing to Yaya.

"He'll be fine." Kukai reassured her. Even though Yaya didn't see it, I could see the hint of jealousy lingering In Kukai's eyes about how worried she was of Kairi. I think Ikuto also noticed. The bell rang and signaled time to go home and we obliged it. Much to my surprise I ran into Rima and pushed past her. Just as I had done that an unknown number texted me and it said, **Dead girl walking. **I looked back to find Rima watching me with her phone out. She had seen us walking with Ikuto and Kukai then I got another text, **Just be careful, Akane considers you and your friend The**_** Threat.**_ Rima showed a small smile and I could tell she wasn't exactly like I thought she was. I returned a small smile and waved goodbye following Yaya out the door. I also added Rima to my contacts, just so I know who it is next time.

Though I felt like someone was watching us as we got into the back of the Ferrari, perhaps it was Akane's posse of possessed cheerleaders. Great I haven't even made it through one week of high school and Yaya and I have already been branded _The Threats._ Could this year worsen more?

* * *

RikusChika778: Yeah, I'm finished with the third chapter!

Cast: *claps*

RikusChika778: *Bows* Thank you, thank you very much. Reviews loves. I feel so empty without a review.

Rima: You look empty.

RikusChika778: Go somewhere you little brat!


	4. A Funny Fact

A Funny Fact

RikusChika778: Hey you guys, how ya been?

Cast: Good!

RikusChika778: Shut up! I'm talking to our fans. Anyways, so how are you? I updated like you wanted me to. Tell me what you think of this chapter when you want.

Cast: Yahoo!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

Okay let's review are facts. First I met Ikuto Tsukimyno AKA "Prince" of Seiyo, I also met his girlfriend Akane (The thing) Heights, Utau is related to Ikuto (I feel bad for him), and she dates Kukai (I feel just as bad). _**Last **_I have a crush on Ikuto and I'm wanted by most of the female population in our school. Oh the joy of being hated.

Yeah I was being stalked by this weird brunette (Who's on the cheerleading squad, so my guess Akane) and Ikuto basically had to escort me every day to school in his car. Of course Akane would blow up his phone about it .Stupid bitch.

"Ah, Amu you have caused a lot of trouble in two weeks."Ikuto told me in the car. That's right, in two weeks I was on every girls hit list that you could imagine. Yaya was too the more she kept talking to Kukai. "Akane won't stop bothering me about taking you to school."

"I would too, if a freshman was with my insanely hot senior boyfriend." I defended a little bit of Akane's reasoning. "Especially if the freshman like's him."

"Oh, so you have a crush on me?" Ikuto turned to me with a plastered grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him as he got out the car to open my door. "Its fine though, because maybe that insanely hot teach has a crush on that freshman." What was that I just heard? Ikuto likes me knowing full well he has a girlfriend. Now that's a nervous stomach.

"So you wanna flirt,_ prince_?" Though I had to admit that I liked it. Ikuto's grin widened and his eyes were mischievous. "Akane might get pissed."

"Then let her. I can't put up with every jealous fit she has." My eyes widened maybe Ikuto wasn't the typed to be pushed over by a girl despite how he was raised. "Everyone will tell you."

"I'd rather hear to from the person themselves." As we neared the front doors, Kukai, and Yaya were already standing there talking. Yaya spotted me and waved like a maniac. You know where you wave your hand constantly and wreck less to where you might hit someone in the face, yeah that one.

"Amu guess what?" She came bouncing up happily to me.

"You're bound to tell me even if I didn't."

"Kukai got us five tickets to a concert." A concert? Five tickets? Who the hell is going?

"Five tickets and to see who?"

"Utau." Kukai answered as my jaw dropped. "She's a singer; her stage name is always Hoshina when she's not with Ikuto."

"Then why doesn't she just say her real name? Its common sense." I said as we received glares going in with the boys.

"Because it's bad enough Ikuto gets harassed with paparazzi it would just make it worst for him if he goes anywhere. She's fine with being harassed." _Aw, well isn't that sweet? Now where's the real one?_ "At least that's her excuse." Kukai said.

"What kind of lame excuse is that?" I blurted out loud. Ikuto has bodyguards; they can just beat up the damn paparazzi if it's that bad, right? I hope… "Ikuto's fine all by himself." I felt Ikuto's gaze on me. Maybe I was a little overconfident with it. As I was constantly being bumped by people (mostly girls) a boy stopped in front of us. "Hello."

"Well if it isn't the infamous freshman, Amu Hinamori." He had long black hair reaching to his shoulders. If Ikuto and Kukai were hot, then he was beautiful. Like a girl almost. "I'm so sorry where are my manners. My name is NaghikoFujisaki I'm those two morons best friend." Ikuto and Kukai gave us sheepish grins and Yaya laughed. Four, to my surprise guardian characters came out of Naghiko's book bag.

"Ikuto!" the one that did that looked like a mini Ikuto and had little cat ears. He was precious! Kukai's was the sport looking one with a star on his shirt. Cute! The other two had black hair, one was a girl with elegance and the other one was a total standout. There all so adorable!

"Aw cute!" Yaya and I said out loud, awing over them. I was playing with Ikuto's. He was so sweet. "Oh yeah we said we would tell you about our guardian characters. This is Yoru." Ikuto pointed at Yoru the one I was holding. "Daichi, Rhythm, and Temari." It didn't take me long to figure out who was who.

"So they each represent your characters?" Yaya asked as she hugged Daichi.

"Yup." The bell rang signaling we had to go to first period. Of course that would mean Ikuto and I would be separated being that he was older than me. Hey, I kind of liked his presence, like a growing attachment. Meeting Naghiko and the guardian eggs was fun; they even invited us to sit at lunch with them this afternoon. Great now were called tomboys for hanging out with _boys_.

"Amu tries to ignore Akane at lunch… and the concert." Ikuto warned as he walked off I yelled.

"Concert! She's going to?" Great, the thing will be there. As the boys were already gone Yaya and I took a left down the hall to our first period. Much to our shock Rima was sitting there. Like literately sitting there with dreamy eyes and a blush on her face. "Rima?" Her face snapped out of her dreamlike state and she was back to the grumpy look. _Man and I actually liked that one._

"What is it?" She sounded dull but it ranged between happy as well.

"Why were you staring off the direction we just came?" Yaya pointed to where we were standing with the boys earlier.

"Because I can." Rima snapped. Yaya backed away and the blonde felt a little bad. "Sorry. It's just… you know Naghiko Fujisaki?"

"What about him? We just met him." I answered as the teachers started rushing us. Lucky for us we went to the same homeroom so we could finish up our conversation. "Well I kind of… this is embarrassing." The blush reappeared again and it took us time to process it before we realized it.

"You have a crush on Naghiko!" Yaya blurted out. I covered her mouth as Rima sent a glare our direction.

"Well that's a funny fact." I said as we got into the classroom. "Why don't you talk to him?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll screw up talking to him!" She said burying her face in her hands when she sat down at her desk. "I'll just end up saying stupid stuff."

"Not true. You never know what type of girl he likes." I offered. She smiled some and I could tell she had a soft side. So she likes Nadeshiko? Why not help her out, it could be fun. Well all of us need to talk to our crushes. "He could like you."

"And I'm guessing Kukai and Ikuto like you two?" Yaya blushed and looked away; I on the other hand nodded. "How about I give you information on them and you can get mine for me?" She was making a deal with us. Oh please let this year look good.

"You got yourself a deal." I answered.

* * *

RikusChika778: finished. Finally, I had to rush through my homework you guys just so I could update for you.

Cast: *Claps*

RikusChika778: Thank you, thank you very much. I didn't want to disappoint you so I finished it today.

Cast: *Claps again*

RikusChika778: Okay you can stop now. We get it.

Cast:*claps8

RikusChika778: *Smacks forehead.*


	5. She's Mine

She's mine

**RikusChika778: No commentary. Oh! But I do have one thing to mention, thank you for reminding me about Naghiko's name, I knew something was off when I was working on it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Alright so like this is what happened, I was walking home from school yesterday and like somehow Akane got my number and texted me calling me incredibly vulgar names, but lucky for me she forgot to say slut and I texted that back got no reply. Score one for Amu, zero for _Thing_. And oh yeah, Yaya was staying over tonight and the concert was also tonight. Yeah…

"What time did Ikuto, say he was picking us up?" Yaya asked as we were sprawled out on my bed eating a bunch of junk food and comparing our homework answers.

"I don't know, text him on my phone." I said eating a powdered doughnut. My favorite food of all time! Yaya shook her head and picked up my phone texting Ikuto, in a matter of minutes he told us in thirty minutes. Aw hell…

"Oh my god, where not even dressed correctly!" Yaya said jumping off the bed and almost caused a tornado in my room by throwing her clothes around in my room. That's right Yaya was spending the night with me and she bought extra clothes, why I'll never know. She was right, right now we looked like a bunch of bums who been sleeping all day and stuffing their faces with junk food, but wait we did just sleep and we have been stuffing our mouth with junk food.

I was sitting there watching her and not seeming to pay attention to the situation realizing Ikuto was coming in thirty minutes. No, make that twenty! Yaya and I were running around like crazy people trying to pick the correct outfit and by the time we had finished Ikuto's car had pulled up just in time. We almost killed one another by trying to get out of the room at the same time and almost tripped to our deaths on the stair. The bell rang and I was the first to answer it and there stood not _The Prince _but _My Prince _perfect as usual, Ikuto would always look hot, believe it or not I had a dream, but I'm not telling you what it was about. "Hi!"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ikuto asked as Yoru sat on his shoulder eating one of those cookies shaped like a fish. I nodded and he led us out to two cars. Curious it was Naghiko's with Kukai and Rima inside sitting. Once we found out Rima liked Naghiko we whined to Ikuto about Rima not being able to go. Ikuto not being able to resist my pretty eyes convinced Utau (Which didn't take much) to hand over an extra ticket allowing her to go also. I'm so smart. "Yaya will be riding with Naghiko if you're okay with that?" Yaya nodded her head and you could tell she was more than happy to be riding with Kukai and don't even get me started about Rima. Now that just left me with Ikuto in the car by myself since Akane was begged by Utau to go with her early. Why I was so giddy I don't have a clue, I've rode with Ikuto plenty of times so why was I shy?

We were in silence for awhile and I couldn't help but hum to make the time go by faster. "What are you singing?" Ikuto asked as he turned left on the next light.

I hadn't really noticed what I was singing until he bought it to my attention. "Infatuation by Maroon 5." I answered as we made another turn to the right.

"That's odd. You and Akane have similar taste in music. If you want, you can plug her IPod in and play it." Ikuto offered me. He was seriously considering me playing with Akane's IPod on the way to the concert.

"But what if Akane finds out?"

"If so then let her or I'll just lie and say I was listening to it." Okay, now Ikuto was just spoiling me… which totally rules! Hell, I can do almost anything with Akane's stuff and get away with it, knowing if Ikuto lies she'll let it go. "I think she might have the song you were humming a minute ago."

I pulled out Akane's iPod touch which was covered in a red hardback color with white and black flower designs, and found the song I was looking for. I wasn't humming now, I was singing. Ikuto complimented my singing and said I had the talent to be a singer and that I should talk to Utau. No offense, but I'm not that desperate to be famous.

Yaya and the rest arrived before we did and were already waiting at the V.I.P line. That's right, backstage passes, and plus free food, you can count me in. "Thank you Mr. Tsuykimno." The security guard said as he allowed us to pass. I'm so happy!

Once we were inside the booth, I was already near the window that overlooked the crowd in the stadium. Fans were cheering Utau's name and boys were whistling. Kukai was in the corner, to my thought talking to the pop singer right now and wishing her good luck. "Bye, babe." He said before hanging up.

Yaya looked jealous slightly, before picking up her own phone and texting Kairi. "What are you doing?" I asked sitting next to her. She had pulled up the video recording button on her phone and explained to me what was going to happen. "I'm recording the concert for Kairi and we'll show it to him, tomorrow." She said placing it on the stand as the stadium started to dim.

It was getting dark where we were and I got scared trying to find Ikuto and realized whoever I grabbed was around my height, and it couldn't be Kukai, or Naghiko. "I'm sorry, I said letting go. The lights flashed back on and I realized I was holding a blonde.

"No, it's fine. I should watch where I roam, before I end up with a red handprint on my face." He said shyly letting go. "My name is Tadase Hotori, sorry about that, I usually don't do stuff like that. Did you get lost from your friends?" He asked just in time as Ikuto came from behind me.

"Amu, I lost you for a second." Ikuto grabbed my hand before he saw Tadase.

"Is she…?" Tadase began to ask before Ikuto cut him off.

"_She's mine_." He said possessively.

"Tsuykimno, Ikuto. Don't you have a girlfriend?" Maybe I was the only one included out of this conversation, but apparently they both had some issues. "I would have never thought you would be caught with a young freshman."

"And I would have never thought you hadn't got hit by a bus yet. Amu's, my responsibility and Akane's with Utau in the dressing room for your information." Ikuto had pulled me behind him and both of them were in a face off. Well it can't be called a face off if Tadase only reached Ikuto chest. Talk about being a dwarf.

"I'm amazed she hasn't dumped you yet."

"Akane wouldn't dump me, _I _would dump her and don't be a sore loser because she chose me. You were never in her league to begin with." Ikuto had ended that conversation with just two sentences. You could tell by the way Tadase had backed down like a scared puppy, whatever it was he was scared to talk back. "What's wrong? _Cat_ got your tongue?"

"Well you are a thief." Tadase said before leaving them.

"Ikuto, how could you!" I punched him in the arm after Tadase was nowhere to be spotted. He turned to me with a puzzled look on his face. "Telling Tadase that Akane was out of his league. If you ask me, she doesn't have a league."

"Please don't stick up for him, Amu."

"What happened between you t-?" Amu was interrupted when Kukai yelled after them. Maybe I was blind, but he seemed to be holding Yaya's hand and Yaya wasn't holding her phone anymore. As a matter of fact it was in Kukai's opposite hand. There goes Kairi's video. Rima was shyly talking to Naghiko and they looked so cute.

"Hey you guys get over here, Utau's coming on." I got excited again and couldn't help but pull Ikuto to the seats. Of course I didn't plan on sitting in his lap.

"Comfortable." Ikuto asked as his hands rested on my hips. I couldn't help but blush and nodded, Utau's figure began appearing and the lights flashed once more. This time I knew I wasn't going to run into anybody with Ikuto with me. Is it bad to think the way he said _"She's mine" _turned me on?

_**Open your shiny eyes  
in silente night  
Fushigi na yoru  
Maiorita**_

_**Ashi oto wo tatezu  
Shinobiyoru  
Nayamashige na  
kuro neko no POSE…**_

* * *

_**RikusChika778: Please don't be mad!**_

_**Amu: You took too long!**_

_**RikusChika778: Listen bipolar chick, I had reasons! What about you, when's the next season coming out so you an Ikuto can be together?**_

_**Amu: I don't know!**_

_**RikusChika778: That would be funny if Ikuto met another girl in Paris.**_

_**Amu: I'll demolish that bitch.**_

_**RikusChika778: Heh, well I'm glad I don't exist in Shugo Chara!. Reviews you guys. **_


	6. The Hit List

The Hit List

Discalimer: I dont own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Tsuki akari wo se ni  
Ukabu shiruetto  
"Kocchi he oinde"  
to hohoende**

Temaneki

Okay I won't lie Utau, was pretty cool right now and I would have loved to be related to her. But no I have a baby sister who can't even pronounce "Guardian characters" correctly. I still love you though, Ami. And must I start about my view? Me sitting on Ikuto's lap was the most comfortable and softest thing ever!

"If you like her so much, how about I get you an autograph." I looked at Ikuto with delighted eyes and then dull ones remembering I'm not exactly her favorite. "She won't say no to me." Well that bought my hope back up.

"Really?" Ikuto nodded and we saw something flick across the room. "What the…" we both said in unison.

**Yokubou no kage  
Ugomeku machi  
Tenshi no furi de  
Samayoi**

Taisetsu sou ni  
Kakaeteru  
Ikiba no nai  
Ai no kakera

"What was that?" Yaya asked as she picked up someone's cell phone.

"That's mine. I fell and it slipped out of my hand." Rima said taking it out of Yaya's hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Naghiko said smiling at her. Rima blushed lightly and quickly went back to her seat next to him.

"How odd." Yaya said to herself. We exchanged confused glances, but it didn't last in fear of Rima glaring at us over the counter. Why is she and Utau the only mean blondes I know? Must be a habit.

**nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de  
shiawase na yume o **

**mite iru no?  
hoshizora ni kisu o **

**shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi**

Much to my heart break. Trust me my heart literally broke in two, Akane came into the booth. My first reaction, get a gun and shoot that bitch for ruining my fun. But I don't wanna risk going to jail by killing someone out of jealousy. Tempting though…

I should have got a gun, because immediately she started complaining about me and Ikuto's seating arrangement. If you don't like it, then leave, smart child!

"Ikuto-Kun, your lap is my spot remember?" Akane asked in a pissed, spoiled voice, I knew too well.

"Akane…"

"But it's not fair! She's not your girlfriend, last I checked I'm the one dating you." Ikuto sighed heavily in response and I could tell he was frustrated and stressed already. He shot me an apologetic look and I took that as a sign for me to get up. It hurt my feelings as I walked to a spot away from everybody else as Akane took her spot on Ikuto's lap. Still even if she was with him, his eyes right on me and I didn't want him to see my depressed look.

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
jiyuu utau dare ni **

**mo mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku**

Too my horror Utau was a good dancer. Not that I thought she wasn't good, it's just I never thought of her as the type to entertain while singing. Maybe I could take up that offer to practice singing and dancing with her despite her hatred for me. But my question about Utau is how did she ever end up with, Kukai? There so different he's nice, she's evil, he's an angel, and she's the walking demon (Next to her master Akane, the Satan of fashion.) and yet they date. I feel bad for Yaya.

**kagami no naka no omokage wa  
nakimushi datta ano koro  
dakeredomou**

**kodomo ja nai  
nobashita kami o hodoita**

I won't even go there about Akane and Ikuto. It's just nearly impossible to make a list of pros and cons between both of them. But I can make the cons about Akane. But why is Ikuto playing with me like this? He says that he can break up with Akane just so he can date me, but she's still with him. He's not the player type; I know that much and still he remains a mystery through everything you find out about him. His eye's had drifted off me and was now paying attention to Utau who was half way done.

I wish I had some company right now; no one was talking to me. Instead they were enjoying the rest of the show like most are suppose to at a concert. I guess my prayers and cry for help must have been heard, because I saw Tadase walking my way.

"Hello again, Amu-Chan."

"Hi."

**mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu  
yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru  
kotoba o nakushita **

**kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no**

"Why the long face?"

"Nothing." I mumbled looking down at the ant sized crowd. "I'm not being rude or anything, I just don't feel up to watching the rest of this concert."

"You shouldn't worry about Ikuto and Akane." I looked up at Tadase with shocked eyes and he smiled. "Whoops, did I guess right?"

"Yes."

"Sorry if it seems weird. I like studying others reactions and guess what the problem is."

"That's creepy, Tadase."

"I know. But its fun you should try it sometime." Now he was facing towards me smiling, but it faded slowly as he looked past me. I looked to see what he was staring at and there Ikuto was not staring, but glaring at us. _US! _Even though the room was slightly dim for the concerts, everything in Ikuto's eyes could be read. Above all of them, the possessive _boyfriend _look was present and his look was different the ones I've seen on shows and real life. It was the arousing type look and I was pretty aroused.

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite  
kowarete shimau watashi **

**no mune no kagi**

"Amu…" Ikuto said as nice as he could though he looked like he would either strangle me or Tadase. I'm pretty sure ninety-nine percent of that threat was directed at Tadase. I gulped and made myself reply with a yes. "I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you. Which means don't talk to strangers or leave my side."

I hadn't noticed this earlier, but I was hearing no objections. And when I say objections I mean, Akane was gone. Since Utau's song was halfway over, she returned back to the dressing room. Ikuto had snapped his fingers to bring me back to reality and pointed at his lap which I willingly went to and sat on. Now it was Tadase's turn to glare.

**sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii  
unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo  
kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka **

**na asu e to habataku**

And boy did he glare, but it didn't last when Ikuto sent a more menacing one at him. Though it didn't stop him from smiling at me as he left, once he was gone I wasn't sure if I should talk to Ikuto right now. The glare was enough to shut me up for a week and I dint want to ruin my chance of not getting to sit on his lap again. It's still wired if I don't talk to him!

"Ikuto?" I was leaning back on him, feeling his heart beat with a calming rhythm. He responded with a grunt and I continued on. "What happened between you and Tadase?"

"… Nothing that concerns you Amu." His voice still remained the same, before he was mad, but I could tell he was annoyed already. "Will be leaving soon, your dad had called saying that you were out to late." Really dad? You're such a baby.

"After this song?"

"Yes." Too bad the song was over now! I would do anything right now to stay with Ikuto. I would beg him if I could stay at his house right now, anything but going back and leaving him.

**mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide  
mayoikonda batafurai  
negai matoi tobitatsu **

**mienai hane  
kakushiteru no anata**

**no mune no oku**

Fuck my life! Every one of us was starting to get up and I was the only one acting like a child by holding onto Ikuto's waist. At least he was back to his regular self, because once I did that he laughed and smiled at me.

"Aw, Amu are you sad that I have to drop you off?" Ikuto asked playfully as we left the stadium.

"If I say yes can I go home with you?"

"No, nice try though." He said opening the door to the car for me.

I didn't bother to say bye to Yaya or the others just Rima, because she was the only one I wasn't going to be seeing when I got back to my house. Much to my surprise she received a kiss on the forehead from Naghiko and Yaya earned one on the cheek. I was the only one left out and I dint want to make Ikuto feel uncomfortable over a kiss. I don't know what was has been with me today, but all of a sudden I'm easy to read now.

"Sad that you haven't been kissed yet?"Ikuto mocked me as I stuck my tongue out and turned away in a huff. "If I were to give you a kiss, it wouldn't be on the forehead or cheek." I blushed realizing I've never been kissed on the lips. We haven't pulled off yet and were already flirting.

"It doesn't matter." I said to myself. As I said that, somehow Ikuto's hands had cupped their way around my face and I turned look at him.

"You're so cute, Amu." Ikuto said as I blushed again. He bent down slowly and placed his lips over mine. His lips were soft and warm on mine and I couldn't help but kiss back. He broke away much to my disappointment cranking up the car. "I should take you home." He said not bothering to look at me the rest of the ride home.

When we arrived, I refused to get out of the car unless he explained himself. He didn't, but instead got out of the car and opened my door up not bothering to still answer me. When he finally noticed my face he answered. "I have a girlfriend, Amu. That wasn't right of me to do that."

"Is Akane here?" Ikuto shook his head. "Then who gives a damn what she'll say? I don't share or play fair Ikuto, which means if I have to I'll steal you from her." Ikuto looked at me wide eyed.

"Since when have you become a bad girl?"

"Since I wasn't allowed to get what I want. And what I want is playing hard to get." It must have been hard for Ikuto hear this kind of talk from me, I was sure shocked.

"You're very demanding."

"Remember that." I said as my dad opened the door calling my name. Why is he such a pain?

"You're playing a dangerous game with Akane, Amu." Ikuto warned. He wasn't scared of Akane, but he was scared for me.

"Bring it on then." Ikuto smiled before waving goodbye at my father and kissing me on the cheek quickly. Lucky for me dad did not see or he would have freaked out.

* * *

RikusChika778: Hey you guys. *Comes in with a shield* I know I'm late, but I did that lent thing for 40 days just to try it and I gave up updating and going on the website for those day. After that I test to study for. I love you!

Amu: Don't listen to her. She lies!

RikusChika778: Shut your mouth! Okay maybe next year I should choose something else for lent if I decide to do it again.

Amu: You think? *RikusChika778, glares at Amu.*

RikusChika778: Ignoring. Okay personal opinion you guys. Tell me if you think Amu and Ikuto's kiss was to quick and I'll fix it. Until then reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Unwanted or stories on Hiatus

For those that follow the listed stories the ones in **bold** are up for adoption and the remaining are either being quit on or redone. If a story happens to be adopted (which I doubt) and you want the title changed or the summary messed with please tell me. Also if you do adopt and want to change previous chapters that have been updated you may.

**Cloud 9**

Clueless

**Desires Resurrection**

Mask

**The Game**

**Cooler than Me**

Text

The Art of Deception

**Bulletproof**

**Favorite Girl**

**Playboy (Maybe not sure about this one)**

Ethereal Dreams


End file.
